Nina's Awakening
by VGMC
Summary: Nina awakens from her cryosleep at the command of the mysterious Ogre and Anna sets out to save her sister.


Nina was asleep. She had been for some time now. She had been captured while trying to assassinate Kazuya Mishima. He'd decided to have her be used in Doctor Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep experiment. But that was nineteen years ago. Not that Nina knew that. She was unaware that any time had passes. Unaware that she now had a son. Unaware of anything...until she heard the voice. She didn't _physically_ heard the voice; it was inside her head. It said "Hear me, assassin."

The monitoring equipment next to her pod in the lab began to show more brain activity than it had since the project began. The scientists that had replaced Boskonovitch after his rescue were beginning to panic. Nina's brain activity should have remained consistent until they awoke her. The lead scientist contacted the current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima.

Nina was starting to become aware of her situation. Before any of it could really sink in though, she heard the voice again. "Obey me. Obey my will."

"Obey?" she thought in response.

"Yes, obey. Obey my commands. You cannot resist."

"Cannot...resist...obey...commands..." Nina's mind barely functioned during her cryosleep, leaving her too little willpower to resist the voice.

Heihachi ordered the scientists to bring Nina out of cryosleep but had the guards enter the room just in case anything went wrong. The scientists proceeded to bring Nina out, the final step being to drain the water from the tank. As the water drained down past Nina's face, the voice commanded, "Awaken," and her eyes shot open. Once the tank was open, Nina pulled herself out of it and stood, stark naked in the lab. One of the scientists came over with a flashlight and began to check her eyes. As she stood there, she received her next command: "Kill Jin Kazama."

Though she didn't know who this person was, her mind was filled with images of her target. It seemed he wished to bring harm to her master. She couldn't allow that. "Kill Jin Kazama," she replied in a monotone. "Must kill Jin Kazama." The scientist looked at her, confused, until she grabbed him by the throat and began choking him. The guard were ready with their assault rifles but Nina turned the scientist around and used him as a human shield. She backed up into a corner and found a pistol. She discreetly picked it up and quickly shot each of the three guards in the head, killing them all. She then snapped the scientist's neck and left the room. She snuck her way out of the facility and ran off into the night.

One of the remaining scientists composed herself and contacted Heihachi. "Raise the security and release the other Williams," he ordered. "I want an update within the hour." He cut the connection. Heihachi recalled Nina entering the first King of Iron Fist Tournament as cover when she tried to assassinate him. She failed of course and the reports he'd been given upon retaking the Zaibatsu had revealed that she had attempted to assassinate Kazuya the same way during his tenure as the CEO but was captured by her sister, Anna, who was in Kazuya's employ specifically to spite Nina. Kazuya had given Nina to Doctor Geppetto Boskonovitch for use in his cold sleep research and Anna had volunteered for the project as well, asking to be awakened along with her sister. Though not as well known or widely regarded, Anna was still a top assassin that could rival her sister and Heihachi planned to take advantage of that. But first, he couldn't allow Nina to interfere with his plans. He sent out Tekken Force units to search for her and raised the security of his home and the school Jin was attending.

Nina made her way to a nearby town and was fortunate enough to have escaped during the night as it prevented anyone seeing her running down the street naked. "Find some clothes before you continue," the voice commanded.

"Find some clothes before I continue," she repeated in monotone. The darkness that helped conceal her nakedness also made it easier for her to break into a nearby clothing store. She took some black underwear, a sleeveless maroon crop top and some tight, black, leather pants. After picking out some black stiletto heels and putting them on her feet, the voice commanded, "Now, continue your mission: Kill Jin Kazama."

"Continue my mission...Kill Jin Kazama." She left the store and continued on her mission.

Anna was brought up to date on the current situation. She hadn't attacked the guards upon being woken up as Nina had. The scientists assumed that Nina's brain activity and subsequent actions were caused by outward stimuli. Heihachi Mishima himself had arrived to make her and offer. "I wish to hire you to stop your sister from assassinating my grandson, Jin Kazama," Heihachi explained. "It is likely she will use the third King of Iron Fist Tournament as cover for the assassination attempt."

Anna couldn't help but notice that this made Jin the third Mishima in a row that Nina had attempted to kill. But there was one other thing that occurred to her. "So, you're willing to hire me even after I worked for Kazuya?"

"Of course. If anything, your time as Kazuya's bodyguard proves that you're the best choice for the job. I'm actually grateful that you kept Kazuya alive long enough for _me_ to kill him."

Somehow, his admittance of murdering his own son made Heihachi seen all the more genuine in his request. "I'll do it. But I want the Mishima Zaibatsu's resources."

"And you'll have it. I'll place a squadron of the Tekken Force under your command." Anna was surprised at how quickly Heihachi had agreed to the terms and immediately given her a squadron of this 'Tekken Force' which, from what she could tell, was a private army he'd established at some point during the nineteen years she and her sister had been frozen. One of the scientists brought in Anna's old clothes: A high backed, strapless, red satin dress whose skirt portion bore an oriental design depicting an exotic and colourful bird standing atop a cherry blossom branch and reached to her ankles with a slit running down one side of the dress from the hip, exposing her left leg. The outfit was completed with brown tights, red stilettos, long red satin opera gloves and a red ribbon choker with an emerald pendant around her neck. With her old clothes and a few easily concealed weapons, Anna set out to find her sister.

Nina waited on her newly stolen motorcycle outside Mishima Polytechnic School as the students began to head home. She had been given a mental image of her target by her master: he bore a striking resemblance to Kazuya Mishima but with a fringe. She saw her target leaving the building, followed by a girl with pigtails who he didn't even acknowledge. She was about to move in on him when she noticed a number of men in suits scattered around the area who seemed to be observing him. Then one of them noticed her. That was when the voice spoke to her again: "Those men know of your mission. You must leave for now."

"I must leave for now," she repeated. She put her helmet back on and drove off.

Upon receiving word that Nina had been spotted, Heihachi began to plan his next move. He doubted the fact that her mind had become active even while frozen and she'd randomly decided to kill Jin around the same time Ogre had attacked Jin and his mother was a coincidence. He wondered if Ogre's power allowed him to control the wills of others. It would explain a lot and it made him covet the creature's power even more. But before he could move against Ogre, he had to ensure Jin's safety or his whole plan would fall apart. He needed a way to lure Nina out. Then it occurred to him: nothing brought people to him faster than a King of Iron Fist Tournament. It had brought Kazuya to him and vice versa in the past. All he had to do was convince Jin to take part and announce him as part of the initial roster. He'd get Anna to participate as well. If Nina was still in Japan, and he didn't doubt that she was, there was no way she wouldn't hear about it.

Just as Heihachi had planned, Nina noticed the announcement for the third King of Iron Fist tournament playing on a monitor as she was walking through the city. It gave details of its prize and where it would take place then- "Jin Kazama," she said absentmindedly as she saw his name and picture displayed with the other contestants. The voice commanded her to enter the tournament as cover. "I must enter the tournament as cover. I must kill Jin Kazama."

Anna searched for days but was unable to find any trace of Nina. She eventually decided to wait until the tournament because she _knew_ Nina would show. And she was right. It wasn't long after the announcement that Nina's name showed up on the participants list (or rather an alias she sometimes used) and Anna decided to focus on getting caught up on current events before the sixteen participants were to gather for the tournament.

Anna finally caught a glimpse of Nina at the gathering; she was standing by herself in the corner, stealing glances at Jin every chance she got. Anna approached her and said in the mocking tone she often used when speaking to her sister, "Hello, dear sister." Nina turned to her and stared at her with a creepy, lifeless expression on her face without saying a word. She stood motionless, staring at Anna until Anna said, "Hello? It's me, Anna. Don't say you've forgotten me after all those years in the freezer."

"Anna," she repeated still showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Yes, Anna." Anna was getting really annoyed now. "Your sister. Your hated rival. Come on, stop playing dumb!"

"Sister. Rival." Anna had had enough. She slapped Nina across the face. The slap was loud and echoed throughout the grand hall. All eyes were on Anna as she stormed off. Nina didn't even feel the pain from the slap; she was too focused on her target across the room with his grandfather.

She heard the voice again. "Your sister may prove troublesome. You are to bring her to our side. Failing that, she must be eliminated."

"Bring to our side. Eliminate."

The tournament got underway. Watching Jin fight, Anna concluded Nina would have a hard time killing him if the two were to fight. But Anna would have her shot against her first. Both sisters emerged victorious in their fights in Round 1 and were set to face off in Round 2.

Anna returned to her hotel room after the conclusion of Round 1. She took off her shoes and sat on the bed, rubbing her tired feet. She was starting to feel better when she noticed something in the mirror. As soon as she turned, Nina pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. "N-Nina? What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

"You must join me, sister," Nina said in the same monotone as before. This time, however, the monotone didn't annoy Anna; this time it scared her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You too must hear the voice. You must serve the voice."

"Oh, then I have to if you say I must," Anna replied sarcastically. Nina stared directly into Anna's eye and a strange feeling overcame her. She didn't know what this feeling was but she knew it was something bad. She tucked in her legs and kicked Nina in the gut as hard as she could. She almost regretted taking her shoes off now as she couldn't do as much damage with just her stockings. Regardless, Nina flew off her sister and into the wall. Anna jumped to her feet and got ready to fight again. Nina recovered but showed no sign on pain. She simply ran out onto the balcony and jumped across to the next one and then the next. Anna ran out and watched as Nina fled. She decided it was best to inform Heihachi about this to see if his scientists could figure out what Nina had tried to do to her.

As it turned out, the scientists had already reached a conclusion that they felt was only backed up more by Anna's report. She listened as they explained their theory: Nina's sudden, unexpected spike in mental activity indicated that some external force had awakened her prematurely and, as indicated by her emotionless state and her actions and words thus far, was quite possibly controlling her actions. Anna had mixed feelings about hearing this; while she absolutely detested her sister, she couldn't help but pity her.

It seemed that this being was using Nina to kill Jin Kazama and wanted Nina to get Anna on its side too, likely by having Nina act as a proxy to allow her master to control Anna too. This explained the strange feeling Anna had when she looked into her sister's eyes. The only questions that remained now were what being was capable of controlling another person's actions and why did it want to kill Jin? Anna decided it didn't matter; that was Heihachi's problem. All she had to worry about was stopping Nina and freeing her from this things influence because, as much as she hated to admit it, her life wouldn't be the same without her big sister.

Heihachi on the other hand had a pretty good idea of whom or what was behind this. His forces had recently uncovered some ruins in Mexico and unwittingly unleashed an ancient creature dubbed 'Ogre' that subsequently wiped them all out. This same creature had gone on to attack a number of fighters from around the world including Jin's mother, Jun Kazama. It was likely this creature could sense Jin's thirst for revenge and/or knew firsthand just what those of the Kazama bloodline were capable of and wanted to be rid of such a threat. Regardless of its reasons, Heihachi was confident that Jin would fight through any obstacle put before him and eventually defeat Ogre. He was confident that the boy would prove himself a true Mishima.

Now was the time. Anna stood in the courtyard of the laboratory, awaiting Nina's arrival. Anna had requested the fight take place here in the hopes that it might trigger something in Nina's memory. Nina finally showed up, wearing a purple stealth suit, purple high-heeled boots that went up to above her knees and purple sleeves on her forearms. Anna felt a little sad since victory wouldn't feel as sweet if Nina wasn't fully aware of her loss but she didn't mind too much.

"You ready to lose, sis?" Anna asked, mockingly. Nina just stared at her with those dead eyes and Anna gave up on trying to get a rise out of her sister. "Fine. Let's just get on with this."

The match began and Nina immediately went for a high kick. Anna blocked and swept Nina's other leg. Nina fell but recovered quickly, rolling back away from Anna's low kick. Nina ran up and went for a jump kick. Anna sidestepped and Nina missed. Anna tried to punch Nina in the back of her head but she quickly turned, grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her into a full nelson. Nina leaned in and said into her sister's ear, "You will not resist this time." Anna brought her arms down with enough force to break her sister's hold and elbowed her in the face. Nina reeled backwards and Anna immediately seized the opportunity to pull Nina's legs from under her and let her hit the ground. Nina was quick and kicked Anna so hard in the leg that she fell down too. Nina immediately pounced on Anna and pinned her down. "Just look into my eyes and feel your will slipping away." Anna could feel it. Nina was channelling her master's will into her and she could feel control slipping from her grasp. She had to do something before it was too late. But her legs were pinned this time. She tried to close her eyes or look away but her eyes were locked on her sister's. She began to feel that maybe it was best to just give in become a mindless pawn like her sister. Then it hit her.

Anna's face slackened and her eyes lost focus. Nina observed this change and loosened her grip on Anna a little. Anna didn't react so Nina released her hold completely and received a swift punch to the gut. It knocked the wind right out of Nina and she fell back off of her sister. Anna smiled and kicked Nina with both feet as hard as she could. Nina fell back and hit her head on the steel ground and fell unconscious. Anna sat up; proud of her little plan to fake losing control and hope she'd have a chance to strike before she really did lose control. Nina was incapacitated and Anna won the match. Anna escorted the Tekken force as they transported the unconscious Nina back to the labs.

Anna dropped out of the tournament and it had continued on as normal. Nina remained unconscious since being defeated by Anna and the scientists couldn't do anything for her, which was worrying. The tournament seemed to end with Paul Phoenix's defeat of Ogre but after he left, victorious, the creature revived in a new, monstrous form. Heihachi and a squadron of Tekken Force troops escorted Jin down to the ruins to fight the creature. Anna heard it killed Jin's mother or something. What mattered more was that this transformation caused Nina to suddenly and violently awaken. She struggled against her restraints and even the strongest sedatives they had on hand did nothing more than slow her down a little. Anna rushed into the lab as soon as she heard and tried to calm her sister down.

"I must kill him," Nina said desperately. "I must kill Jin Kazama." Anna approached Nina and put her arms around Nina's back, embracing her. Nina continued to struggle but her struggles grew weaker over time. Anna wasn't sure if it was Nina fighting for control or just the monster's grip weakening from its fight with Jin but eventually Nina fell unconscious again as word reached Anna that Ogre had been killed. Nina awoke later with no signs of the creature's influence but no memories either. She didn't even recognise Anna. The scientist theorised that this was either due to her premature awakening or a side-effect of being under the creature's thrall.

They tried everything from showing her pictures of her family to hypnotherapy but nothing worked. As Nina lay in the MRI machine, Anna watched from the next room, unsure of what to do. The scan showed no sign that anything was wrong with Nina. As Anna thought on the matter, she had a sudden stroke of inspiration. She entered the lab as Nina was getting out of the machine. "Come along, Nina. We're going now."

"Going where?" Nina asked.

"To see our father, of course."

It had been snowing, just as it had the day Richard Williams had died. He'd always preferred Nina over Anna. This had been the cause of their rivalry. It had only gotten worse after he'd died and both blamed the other for his death. Despite this, there was an unspoken agreement between the two that they wouldn't fight in front of their father's grave.

The two made their way through the cemetery, Anna carrying a bouquet of flowers. She hoped seeing their father's grave would provoke an emotional response in Nina. She placed the flowers in front of the headstone and turned as she heard Nina groaning. She was clutching her head and as Anna went to see what was wrong, Nina slapped her. She slapped her so hard, she lost her footing and fell onto her side in the snow. Nina shouted something at her but she was too shocked to make out any of the words though she as pretty sure she heard the word 'bitch' in there somewhere. Nina stormed off as Anna sat there smiling, knowing that Nina was starting to return to her normal self and would eventually come back to her. And two years later, she did just that.


End file.
